Love Birds
by celestialstarynight
Summary: Story centered around Taylor Swift's "I'm Only Me When I'm With You" slightly AU. Totaly FAXtastic


**Okay so this song always makes me think about Maximum Ride. Mainly because of the line "Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground". So I guess some of this could be how Max feels towards the whole flock, but since it's mainly a love song it's just how Max and Fang feel towards each other. Slightly AU, Max will explain the plot at some point.**

**Don't own Maximum Ride or Taylor Swift songs. Oh well, maybe I'll get the rights for Christmas.**

* * *

><p>Only Me When I'm With You<br>Taylor Swift

Fax song/story

Fang  
><em>Max<em>

**Friday night, beneath the stars  
><strong>_Fang and I are relaxing after a long week at school. Yeah, you heard right, the flock is going to school. It's really not that bad. Most of my classes are with Fang or Iggy so I'm not a lonely freak. We don't have uniforms so it's pretty easy to hide our wings. And we haven't been attacked in months. I think everyone at The School forgot about us. I'm pretty sure that most of the flock has forgotten about them. Maybe we aren't that great anymore. I can only hope.  
><em>**In a field behind your yard  
><strong>_Yeah, the boys and Angel got a small house about a mile from my mom's place. Nudge and I still stay with her though because she legally adopted both of us. They come over all the time so really it's only their house 'cause they sleep there.  
><em>**You and I are painting pictures in the sky  
><strong>_Fang and I are seeing who can find what consolation first. This is why I'm in his yard. The sky is so beautiful out in their field, or as Gazzy christened "The Barren Wasteland of Fun" (I'm not really sure I want to know why). No lights from town to block the stars._

**And sometimes we don't say a thing  
><strong>_It's not like Fang talks that much to begin with but he wouldn't be Fang if was a chatter-box. He would be a Nudge.  
><em>**Just listen to the crickets sing  
><strong>It's really peaceful, lying here with Max. The moonlight reflecting off her blond hair. She looks so beautiful.  
><strong>Everything I need is right here by my side<br>**_Fang is my everything. He's all I need. Sure the flock is a major plus, but all ever really need is Fang.  
><em>I'm nothing without Max.

**And I know everything about you  
><strong>_Well when you live with someone your whole life, it's hard not to know everything about them. But Fang and I seem to know more about each other than we know about ourselves.  
><em>**I don't wanna live without you  
><strong>_I would die if Fang was gone._

**I only up when you're not down  
><strong>If she feels bad, I feel bad. That's just how it's always been. When she's sad I cheer her up, and she does the same for me. I'm getting board just laying her so I turn to her.  
>"Hey, Max," I ask her, "wanna fly with me?"<br>"Why do I have to go if you're the one who wants fly?" I can't tell if she's teasing or not.  
><em>I'm teasing him. I feel like flying too, I just want to hear his reason.<br>_"I  
><strong>Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground<br>**Max," I tell her. She smiles at me and I take her hand and pull her up. Then we take off.  
><em>That was a good answer. I think about it as we fly through the clouds.<br>_**It's like no matter what I do  
><strong>_I just can't get away from you, can I, Fang?_

**Well you drive me crazy half the time  
><strong>The way she has to go off and play hero. She puts herself in danger not even thinking about how much the flock needs her.  
><strong>The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true<br>**How much I need her. "I love you, Max." It's barely a whisper, but from the way she smiles, I can tell she heard me.  
><strong>And I'm only me when I'm with you<br>**"_I love you too, Fang," I whisper back, smiling._

**Just a small town boy and girl  
><strong>_Well, I guess we're small town now. I wouldn't really consider The School our hometown. But we feel truly at home here.  
><em>**Living in a crazy world  
><strong>Crazy doesn't even begin to cover it.  
><strong>Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true<br>**We're blending in well, without Jeb telling us to save to world. _We're finding out that there are just too many problems for one team of bird kids to solve. Everyone's got to help out._

**And I don't try to hide my tears  
><strong>_When I'm with Fang I don't have to keep up the "tough girl" act. I don't need to be strong for him. He can be strong for the both of us. _I like how Max can be herself around me. She really is a softie away from the kids and Iggy.  
><strong>The secrets are my deepest fears<br>**_I'm scared that someone will discover us.  
><em>**Through it all nobody gets me like you do  
><strong>We don't even have to speak to understand each other.

**And you know everything about me  
><strong>_He gets how I'm feeling even if I'm not sure myself. He knew I loved him before I did._

**You say that you can't live without me  
><strong>_Ella finds it hilarious that Fang is the one who says his feelings, not me. "Quiet Fang," she says, "Who never says anything," okay so that's a bit of an overstatement, "can say he loves you, but you, the leader of the group, can't say it back to him." I think she's enjoying this._

**I only up when you're not down  
><strong>**Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
><strong>_I tell Fang, "I don't want to go anywhere without you, it'd be pointless."  
><em>**It's like no matter what I do  
><strong>_He smiles back at me. _"Guess there's no point in running?" I try to sound disappointed, the exact opposite of how I really feel.  
>"<em>Fat chance of getting away," I laugh, "I'm way faster than you."<br>_"Wanna bet?" Oh, I know she's faster. She just looks so cute when she's annoyed.

**Well you drive me crazy half the time  
><strong>_He just loves irritating me, doesn't he?  
><em>**The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true  
><strong>I love her and I hope she realizes that's the only reason why I do it.  
><strong>And I'm only me when I'm with you<strong>

**When I'm with anybody else  
><strong>_When I'm in front of the kids or even Iggy, Ella or my mom,  
><em>**It's so hard to be myself  
><strong>_I have to be "tough girl" for them.  
><em>**Only you can tell  
><strong>_Sometimes Angel will read my thoughts and can tell something's up but I'm very good at hiding it. Fang gets it right away and Angel's too focused on me to pick it up._

**That **_"Fang," I try to tell him how I feel, "_**I only up when you're not down  
><strong>**Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
><strong>**It's like no matter what I do**_"  
><em>_She's keeps going and I let her talk.  
><em>" **Well you drive me crazy half the time  
><strong>**The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true**

" **And I'm only me  
><strong>**Who I wanna be  
><strong>**Well I'm only when I'm with  
><strong>**With you**_"  
><em>"_That's a very long way of saying 'I love you'," he says. We are hovering mid-air. Our wings are synchronized so we are going up and down at the same time. He leans in closer to me and says, "I have a much faster way."  
><em>"Let's hear it," she tells me. Oh, Max, who said I was going to use words.  
><em>Then, he leans in closer and kisses me.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Let me know. Review. <strong>


End file.
